


Here We Go Again

by NatZizu



Series: The JeffGame Agenda [1]
Category: He She It ตายไม่ตาย (TV), รักโครตร้ายสุดท้ายโครตรัก | KinnPorsche The Series, ส่วนผสมที่ลงตัว | Ingredients (Thailand TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatZizu/pseuds/NatZizu
Summary: This was oddly familiar. Kind of a deja vu of some sort. The ship that turned into a secret real relationship.The way Jeff would look at Game, and the way Game just blooms under Jeff's gaze. It was all too familiar...orTong realizes that he was seeing another two idiots fall in love on the KinnPorsche set
Relationships: Jeff Satur/Gameplay
Series: The JeffGame Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here on AO3 and also my first work for JeffGame.   
> Hope you guys like it!

It was during auditions that he notices them, sitting in a corner quietly with another boy with a mop of grey hair. He didn't think too much about them until it was brought to his attention that they had been fast tracked. They had basically been chosen after two scene tries. Their chemistry must be so damn good in order for them to get fast tracked, even before the leading roles were chosen. 

"I heard this will be their third work together" he hears someone say from the back of the line.

' _Ah, no wonder they were fast tracked_ ' he thinks to himself.

His thought was distracted when he was called up for the final scene. The thought had remained buried till he signed the contract and he was made to go through workshops and the first reading. His eyes were trained on them the moment he entered the studio. He learns that their names were Jeff and Gameplay and that Jeff would be playing his youngest brother Kim while Gameplay will be playing Porché, Kim's love interest. 

Call it a big brother's sense, or some of his friends would call it being nosey, Potato Potato, he couldn't help but think that these two are the ones to be careful of rather than Mile and Apo. It was apparent that Game truly lived up to his nickname, Rabbit. The boy would hop around the different groups, charming his way into everyone's heart with his playful antics, voracious appetite, affectionate nature, and a certain unnamed trait that just triggers the protective beasts from within him and more so from Apo. The man literally treats Game like his actual baby brother. The irony being that they're the same age, just born a month apart. As much as everyone dotes on Game and how they react to his spontaneous comments and borderline clinginess, he realized that Game does it more so with Jeff.

Wherever there is Jeff, there is Game.

Game would literally be glued to Jeff's side, some part of him _has_ to be touching the latter. He would spout some outrageous comment or be extra playful towards Jeff during their interviews. Game was unapologetic with his open flirting with Jeff, that's for sure.

Sometimes he can't help but wonder if Jeff acting cool, nonchalant to the borderline of aloof towards Game's behaviour was a sign that he wasn't exactly into Game or it was just his personality. And it fed that small traitorous part of his mind. They're doing this just to kick off their couple ship. It wasn't uncommon in this industry and it certainly was the norm with a new series. But then, again, his big brother sense kicked in. There must be a reason why they were fast tracked and this is their third work together. The only couple he knows who have worked together in 3 different works is Max and Tul. 

He could see during the workshops, how Jeff would pull Game even closer despite Game being plastered to him and most of the time they'd eat together, if not from the same plate. Game would always feed Jeff the first bite, eyes watching if the food was to Jeff's liking or not. Most of the time Jeff would hum and open his mouth for his next mouthful, hands busy with the guitar, serenading those around as they ate. Game would happily feed him and that's how they go. 

Jeff had a habit of whispering into Game when they are together, choosing to converse in hushed voices rather than say things aloud. It was such a juxtapose, seeing that Jeff is a singer. Between Game's outrageous praises and crazy antics, never once has he seen Jeff push Game away or deny or shush the latter. No, he simply laughs and or plays along with it. And when he puts Jeff and Game side by side does he see how they look after another. 

Game has a tenderness to him that manifests only with Jeff, how he would cradle Jeff's head when he sleeps on his lap, how his eyes would light up when Jeff starts strumming the guitar. How Jeff gets the privilege to taste his new recipes. 

And it was the same for Jeff. He would gaze at Game and suddenly run off to find his trusted notebook where he writes all his lyrics to his songs. He swears the man writes proses about Game. How he would still taste Game's food despite his low spice tolerance. And how he beams till his cheeks hurt when Game hums the song that he wrote. It was obvious how these two fit perfectly for each other. And now he understands what makes them truly remarkable.

But this was oddly familiar. Kind of a deja vu of some sort. The ship that turned into a secret real relationship. It wasn't until his Da- P'Thaweesak. Gosh, he can't stop the habit of calling the man his Dad, points it out, that he realizes it.

"Two years of working with Mew and Gulf does things to you." His Da- Phi- oh heck, said.

That was it right, he was the older brother again to another two dorks in love. And he has to watch them fall heads over heels for each other. Plus Mile Apo... 

"OH GAWD, HERE WE GO AGAIN TONG!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on twitter. Lets be friends! @NatZizu


End file.
